When to Run
by NellieZabini4
Summary: Dean has certain rules, especially about his Impala. Castiel likes to break these rules, especially the ones about what can and can't be done in or on the Impala. Luckily Castiel knows Dean almost as well as he knows himself, and Castiel knows when to run. References of smut and slash. Destiel.


**When to Run**

Dean panted, resting his head against the hood of the Impala as his chest heaved to get more breath back into his lungs. "Wow, Cas, that was…wow." He breathed, grinning with his eyes open as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. In front of him the angel grinned, pulling on his trench coat and dusting it off before re-buttoning up his pants.

"Mmm, thank you for the approval, Dean." Castiel hummed, still smiling as he leaned down to kiss Dean's stomach. Then he stepped back again, just to admire his human, all spread out on the black metal of Dean's 'baby'. His hunter was gorgeous in every way, his chest and abdomen defined gorgeously, the toned muscles going smoothly down into the blue jeans he wore. The zipper of those jeans were undone, showing the white of his underwear that Castiel had pulled up only moments before. Dean's skin was tanned in places, flushed beautifully red in others, and absolute perfection all over.

He looked perfectly and utterly debauched, something that Castiel prided himself on to no end. It took skill to make Dean Winchester look like he'd gotten the shagging of his life, or at least that's what Castiel liked to think. "You are getting better at that." Dean admitted as he continued to pant, struggling to get his breathing out of control. It was crazy, what Castiel did to him. How the angel managed to make him loose his breath completely and turn to putty under his fine hands, Dean had no idea. He did, however, have a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the set of wings currently casting a shadow over Dean and the hood of the Impala.

IMPALA?!

Dean sat up suddenly, making Castiel jump back a little in surprise, looking nervous. "Cass." Dean said, his voice suddenly sounding more dangerous than it did moments before. "What am I doing on the hood of the Impala?"

"Well, um, Dean…we, uh, we…" Castiel stuttered, trying to figure out how to say it without the hunter skinning him alive. It _was_ one of the rules, after all. Castiel couldn't drive the Impala, couldn't touch the outside of the Impala, and, _under no circumstances,_ were they allowed to have sex in the Impala. The angel had hoped that that particular rule didn't include sex _on_ the Impala, but…

"Castiel." Dean said, jerking Castiel out of his thoughts. _Uh oh, he's using his 'bad angel' voice and my full name…_ Castiel thought in horror as he took a step backwards. _This isn't good. _"Castiel." Dean said again. "Did we have sex on the Impala?"

Swallowing, Castiel slowly nodded. "Um, yes?" he ventured, feeling fear for one of the first times after having sex with Dean. By this time they would normally be snuggling and Dean would be kissing him, telling him how much he loved his little angel. Normally he wouldn't be looking at Castiel like that, and he certainly wouldn't be sitting on the hood of the Impala with his arms folded in a way Castiel recognized as him trying to repress his anger. Of course, normally they wouldn't have shagged on the hood of the Impala in the first place.

"What have I said about the Impala, Cas." Dean said in a low, stern voice as he stood, slowly walking towards Castiel.

"Um, not to have sex in it?" Castiel ventured. "But we didn't! We had sex _on_ it! There's a difference." He added quickly in protest.

Dean let out a low growl, his eyes narrowing. "It's my 'baby', Castiel. We aren't allowed to have sex _anywhere_ around it. You know that!" he shouted and Castiel trembled as Dean got even closer. Then, with the fluttering of wings, Castiel disappeared.

In times like this, Castiel knew when to run.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It wasn't until the next week that Castiel reappeared, after Dean had screamed himself hoarse for the angel to "get his feathery ass down here!". "Yes, Dean?" he asked nervously, shifting from foot to foot and looking down like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The hunter paused in his pacing and a look of relief crossed his face before he threw himself into Castiel's arms, hugging the angel tightly. "Oh, Cas." He breathed. "I was so worried, I thought something had happened. Where were you?" he asked in a tight voice.

It took Castiel a few moments to figure out Dean was crying. He stood stiffly for a few moments, wondering if he should run this time. "You were angry with me, Dean." Castiel finally said in a gruff voice, even as gentle fingers wiped away the tears. "I didn't think you'd want me back." He whispered.

"What?!" Dean looked up at Castiel with wide, green eyes. "Of course I'd want you back. I always need you Castiel." He admitted. "I…I was angry, yes, but I shouldn't have been." He sighed and kissed Castiel gently on the cheek, holding him even closer. "We can shag on the Impala, just ask next time, okay?"

Castiel blinked up at Dean and slowly nodded. "Okay." He whispered, hiding his face in Dean's neck. "I'm sorry."

With a laugh Dean shook his head, running a hand through the angel's hair. "Don't be, Cas." He smiled, moving them over to the motel bed and lying down, pulling the other man on top of him and cuddling him close. "The sex was fantastic."

"Really?" Castiel asked quietly as he pressed his face against Dean's chest, inhaling the glorious scent of his hunter.

"Yes, really." Dean nodded, pulling the covers over them. "I think our snuggling is a long time overdue, though." He chuckled softly, kissing Castiel gently on the lips. "I love you, Cas." He whispered.

Castiel smiled, kissing him back lovingly. "I love you too, Dean." He whispered, happily lying in Dean's arms. They stayed like that for hours, both happy to be back in the arms of the other.

This time, Castiel was glad he didn't run.


End file.
